Potbelly
"Potbellies are all plant, and grow like weeds. They are welcome participants in the chorus, so long as they wear their pots and refrain from invading others’ space." Description The Potbelly resembles a carnivorous plant (mostly a venus flytrap) in a cracked terracotta pot. It has two mouths, and a fat belly-like stem. Song The Potbelly's contribution to an island's song is a two-part harmony of nasal, staccato vocals that go "bup" or "bawmp". The smaller of the Potbelly's two heads frequently takes a solo line, riffing on the larger head's steady line. Breeding The Potbelly becomes available for purchase in the Market at Level 9. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Potbelly and another monster. On Shugabush Island, the Potbelly must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all single element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes T-Rox.png|T-Rox|link=TRox|linktext=T-Rox Congle.png|Congle|link=Congle|linktext=Congle Reedling.png|Reedling|link=Reedling|linktext=Reedling Shugarock.png|Shugarock|link=Shugarock|linktext=Shugarock Bloofi Tree.png|Bloofi Tree|link=Bloofi Tree|linktext=Bloofi Tree Wild Bagpipe.png|Wild Bagpipe|link=Wild Bagpipe|linktext=Wild Bagpipe Eerie Remains.png|Eerie Remains|link=Eerie Remains|linktext=Eerie Remains Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). * T-Rox * Congle * Reedling * Shugarock * Bloofi Tree * Wild Bagpipe * Eerie Remains See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Special Occasions Christmas For the Cold Island Christmas celebration, the Potbelly's pot is yellow with a red bow on it. The Potbelly heads also wear Santa hats. Name Origin monsters, as stated above, have fat, bloated stems resembling a belly, complete with belly button - and are kept in cracked flower pots - hence the name "pot belly". Notes *The Potbelly's song changes when a Shrubb is placed on an island and if the Potbelly is not muted, one of its heads sings with the Shrubb at the beginning. *Sometimes a Potbelly will jump up out of its pot, during which some small leaves on its underside can be briefly seen. * The Potbelly sounded different in ad. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island